


The Confusing Lives Of Three Gay People And A Bi Chick

by SimplySam



Category: Marvel (Comics), Runaways (Comics), Young Avengers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Actors, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Awesome Cassie Lang, Billy and Teddy Are adorable cute, F/F, Flirty Amerikate, Jean-Paul is a diva, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-30
Updated: 2015-07-30
Packaged: 2018-04-12 03:24:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4463603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SimplySam/pseuds/SimplySam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Billy, Kate, Karolina and Cassie are four roommates who are aspiring actors, trying to make a name for themselves. They're definitely not straight, they're jobs suck and they don't have the greatest history when it comes to love lives. All of this (except the being gay thing) will change with a single play for an A-list production company.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Confusing Lives Of Three Gay People And A Bi Chick

"Hey, Billy?"

"Yeah, Cass?"

"We should get high and watch The Sound Of Music."

"Why?"

"I feel like getting high tonight."  
"Uh, Cassie?"  
"Yeah?"   
"We don't do drugs. We've never done drugs in our lives."  
Billy Kaplan sat on the couch in the large New York loft his parents owned, staring blankly at the tv. Cassie Lang, one of his roommates, lay across the full length of the couch with her head rested in his lap. 

"Why the hell are we friends again?" Billy laughed, placing his hand on Cassie's head and messing up her hair playfully.

Cassie laughed "Because, idiot, you'd be lost without me." The blonde grinned cheekily, only to be swatted in the face.

Suddenly the door swung open, revealing Kate Bishop with her phone to her ear. "I know you're parents aren't exactly ... comfortable around us but that shouldn't matter if you love me." she said into the phone, wiping away a tear, kicking off her shoes and closing the door gently behind her. "You do love me ... don't you?" There was a pause that lasted for a minute, maybe two. The silence was only interuptted by the occasional interuppted word from Kate.

"Should we do something?" Cassie whispered to Billy. The ebony haired boy shushed her with a finger to his lips.  
"I love you. You're all i think about. I don't know what I'd do without you." Kate's voice had a slight hint of desperation in it. "Is that not a good enough reason for us to stay together?" There was another pause. Kate swallowed back tears and mumbled in defeat into the phone. "Well, if that's how you feel, goodbye, Christine. Don't ever call this number again."   
Kate hung up the phone and curled up on her chair with her legs underneath her, resting her elbow on the right arm rest and her chin on her elbow. Cassie sat up and looked over to where Kate was sat and then back to Billy with a look that said 'Do you want to or should I?' Billy replied with a nod.

"Katie, is everything ok, sweetie?" Cassie's voice was warm and comforting.   
"Christine broke up with me" Kate muttered quietly"When we went to see her parents last weekend, we came out to them and they forced me to leave. Christine called me earlier and dumped me."  
"I would've though she'd at least have the decency to do it to your face." Billy added.

"I know!" Kate replied. "But do you wanna know the worst thing? I still love her."

Cassie got up and squeezed onto Kate's chair with her, putting an arm around the girl's shoulders. "I know you do, Katie and that's only natural. she was your first real girlfriend."  
"Yeah." Billy added. "You dated for five years? Six?"  
"Seven." Kate corrected. "I can't imagine not being with her, We started dating in fucking high school." For a few seconds, thee was a silence, which was broken when Kate cried out angrily, hurling her phone across the room, smashing into the wall. "Im pathetic. It's no wonder she dumped me."  
"Don't say that." The tone of Cassie's voice became angry nd she grabbed her by the shoulders. "Don't ever say that. Christine dumped you because she was selfish. None of this is your fault."

"Whatever." Kate muttered, shrugging off Cassie and standing up. "I'm going to bed."  
When Kate left the room, Cassie sat back down next to Billy and turned to him.

"I'm worried about her, B." she said. "I've never seen her like this."  
"Christine was the only girl Kate's ever loved." Billy nodded in agreement. "It's going to take a long time for her to get over this."  
The door opened and Karolina Dean, Billy's other roommate, stepped inside. "I'm home, you guys." her voice was soft and gentle as she made herself comfortable next to Cassie and, upon realising Kate wasn't there asked."Where's Kate?"  
"Christine broke up with her over the phone." Billy explained. "She said she was going to bed."  
"Poor thing." Karolina gasped. "They were so close, too. Truely in love, you know?"   
"We should get her drunk." Cassie suggested, grinning evily.  
"Which one?" Karolina asked, grinning back at her.  
Billy sighed. "I need new roommates."  
"I dunno." Cassie ignored him completely. "Both of them?"  
"Ooooor." Karolina thought for a second. "We could get drunk instead?"  
Billy sighed again. "You're not getting drunk in the middle of the afternoon." He told them. "Not with what Kate's going through."  
"Fine." Cassie sighed and got to her feet. "Wanna hang out anyway, K?"  
"Might as well." Karolina got to her feet. "Let's get some coffee."

"I'll just stay here." Billy told them. "Just in case Kate needs someone to talk to. Besides, Tommy's coming over, later."  
"If he can't cheer her up, nobody can." Karolina added. Cassie grabbed her hand and dragged her out the door, shouting. "We'll be back in a few hours, B!"  
The two girls left the apartment, closing the door behind them and leaving Billy alone with the sound of Kate's sobs echoing through the apartment.


End file.
